


Dzień ósmy - zakupy

by Maromira



Series: 30 dni z życia [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Molly wybiera się na zakupy z Sherlockiem, Shopping, To nie był dobry pomysł
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: "Molly nie posiadała się ze zdumienia, gdy pani Hudson poprosiła ją o zrobienie za nią zakupów. Sądziła, że do tego zadania zostanie powołany John - któremu jednak nałożono darmowe godziny do odrobienia - ale bez słowa sprzeciwu zgodziła się, a nawet zaproponowała Sherlockowi, by razem się tam wybrali."Albo - Molly wybiera się z Sherlockiem na zakupy. Nie mogło być gorzej.





	

Zazwyczaj zakupy robiła pani Hudson. Tylko, że taszczenie siatek do mieszkania Sherlocka, nie było najlżejszym zadaniem, zwłaszcza, że obawiając się o to, że detektyw głoduje i nic nie jada, kupowała więcej jedzenia niż ktokolwiek byłby w stanie to zjeść. W połowie ze swoimi podejrzeniami miała rację, lecz powodem było to, że jedzenie uważał za zbytnio ludzkie i zajmowało zbyt dużo czasu. Tak czy siak, w pewnym momencie kręgosłup odmówił posłuszeństwa i zaleceniem lekarza było, by pani Hudson przez najbliższy czas leżała, odpoczywała, słowem - nie zajmowała się niczym cięższym niż przejściem do drugiego pokoju czy zrobieniem sobie herbaty.

Molly nie posiadała się ze zdumienia, gdy pani Hudson poprosiła ją o zrobienie za nią zakupów. Sądziła, że do tego zadania zostanie powołany John - któremu jednak nałożono darmowe godziny do odrobienia - ale bez słowa sprzeciwu zgodziła się, a nawet zaproponowała Sherlockowi, by razem się tam wybrali.

Wkrótce okazało się to błędną decyzją. Nie tyle chodziło o przeszkadzanie detektywa, czy złośliwe komentowanie wszystkich ludzi dookoła, co sprawiało, że Molly chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie. Sherlock za punkt honoru postanowił sprawić, żeby nic nie kupiła, twierdząc - poniekąd słusznie - że i tak tego nie zje. Wygłaszał na temat każdego produktu miażdżącą krytykę, skutecznie zniechęcając do zakupu owego przedmiotu także innych potencjalnych klientów. W końcu, zwróciwszy na chwilę jego uwagę na Bogu ducha winnego starszego pana, wsadziła do koszyka makaron, warzywa, jakieś mięso i ruszyła do kasy. Zapłaciła, usiadła na ławce koło sklepu i poczekała na Sherlocka, który w kilka minut później pojawił się.

Molly jadąc z Sherlockiem na Baker Street, by zrobić mu obiad - komentarze odnośnie gotowych dań, nieco jednak obrzydziły jej ich jedzenie - zrozumiała, dlaczego pani Hudson zawsze sama robiła detektywowi zakupy, nigdy nie prosząc go o pomoc.


End file.
